The invention relates to a method of anti-lock braking of a motorcycle, wherein the brake pressure in the brake of a front wheel or rear wheel is kept constant or reduced when the rotational retardation and/or slip of the wheel exceed a predetermined threshold value.
The invention further relates to a method of determining the coefficient of adhesion between a roadway and the wheels of a motorcycle, especially the determination of the longitudinal and lateral coefficients of adhesion.